For the Honor of Greyskull: The Inheritance Chapters 3 through 6
by Sherafan214
Summary: Anika, daughter of Adora and Seahawk is on a mission to find her missing Mother. Along the way, she find out secrets of about her family. Most characters belong to Mattel and Filmation, Anika, Amanda, AJ, Jerrod, Pretty Kitty, Blackie and his son's are my characters.


_Sixteen years ago…_

 _Adora waited by the edge of the Whispering Woods. She was waiting for a mother and her newborn that she agreed to help._

"Do you think it's a trap Adora."

"No Spirit she had desperation in her voice. She said if Hordak found out the truth that he would kill her and her baby." _Adora replied._

"You know you can't totally trust her. Why would Hordak kill his own daughter? _Spirit noted._

"That's because the baby is not his. He only thinks it is."

 _As the moon arose, Catra, Force Captain of the Horde appeared. Holding in her arms was a tiny newborn girl. Catra looked on guard. She had her mask down ready to change and defend her daughter's life in need be._

"Catra, over here." _Adora whispered._

"Adorrra, we must be careful. Hordak suspects something. He might have someone following me. " _Catra hissed_.

"You are almost free. We don't have much time. The Magicats said that they would help you get to a portal to Eternia. There my Father's guards will take you into the market where you can start your new life. There is a woman named Elaine and she has a beauty salon and a clothing store that she runs. She needs help with the clothing store. She said you can stay in her apartment there and run the store. I know it is not much, but you will have your freedom and freedom for your daughter."

"The Magicats want to help me? After I impersonated their Queen and tried to steal their Kingdom." _Catra asked._

"Yes and they made this mask for your baby. For when she gets older. By the way, what is her name."

 _The mask was shaped like Catra's but in Silver. On the outer corners of the eye holes where two tiny diamonds on either side. Catra had a tears in her eyes. She was appreciative for all the Magicats are for her._

"Her name is Kitty." _Catra proudly said._ "Would you like to see her?"

"Yes of course." _Adora smiled._

"Kitty, this is your Aunty Adorrra. At one time we were like sisters, and I hope someday we can be sisters again." _Catra said with tears in her eyes._

 _The tiny baby girl was beautiful with grey eyes and soft pink hair._

"I would like that. I am glad you left the Horde."

"I promise you, Adorrra, that I will watch over your daughter like you have done tonight. I will be glad to raise her to align with the Rebellion. I hope to convince her Father to join as well. I believe he will be an asset." _Catra said._

"Who is her Fat-" _said Adora just as Batmeks started to fly over._

"We need to get going to the Magicats now. Get on Spirit and we can ride away." Adora said.

"Rarrrr, No! Take Kitty and ride Spirit. I will change and follow. Spirit can run faster without all the added weight." _Catra said._

 _She handed Adora and she backed away. She pulled her mask down and changed into her Black Panther form. Adora got on Spirit with Kitty. Adora and Catra ran into Whispering Woods towards the Magicats…._

Chapter 3

Anika ran out of Study. Layla had been sleeping in the hall. She woke up with a big yawn.

"Layla, we need to hurry. I have great news and I need to get the rest of the Family in the Great Hall. Grampa is getting Gramma. I need you to go find Orko and Cringer. Layla, my mom is alive!" Anika exclaimed.

Layla ran off into one direction and Anika in the other. She first stopped at her Aunt and Uncle's room.

"Uncle Adam! Aunt Teala! Are you in there!" Anika yelled.

Prince Adam opened the door. "Anika, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is right. Grampa wants the Family in the Royal Chambers. We are meeting with the leaders of the Rebellion. Where's Aunt Teala?"

"She is in Duncan's work shop." Adam replied. "Tell me what is going on."

"Go get them. It's Mom. She is alive!" Anika replied as she started down the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to get AJ and Jarrod!" Anika yelled.

Anika ran to the training room. Since she trained with her cousin AJ (Adam Junior) and Jarrod (her boyfriend and Captain of his Unit) she knew their usual plans for the day. AJ and Anika grew up like brother and sister instead of cousins. Both were 21 years of age and Amanda just turning 20. AJ was next in line to be King of Eternia after Adam. He looked like a younger version of his father, blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Amanda was the spitting image of their Grandmother and Mother. AJ could have become Sorcerer of Greyskull if he chose to abdicating the Throne, but he decided his duty was to be King someday. Amanda took to training as soon as she turned eighteen. She had the right to change into any animal she wanted and she chose the Eagle. Once she becomes the actual Sorceress, she will have to take that form when she is ever outside of Greyskull. While she is training she can take either form whenever she wants. Jarrod's story was so different. He was abandoned as a baby on the front steps of the Palace, the Royal family took him in and raised him. They always treated him like he was one of the family. He was tall, handsome, had stark white hair and deep violet eyes. They were always close and eventually fell in love when they were sixteen.

Anika ran in and whistled.

"AJ! Jarrod! Grampa is calling a meeting in the Royal Chambers!"

AJ and Jarrod starting running out of the Training Room with Anika.

"What is going on?" AJ asked trying to keep up with Anika.

"It's too much to get into, but long story short, Mom is alive and in custody of the Horde!" Anika said.

AJ and Jerrod stopped running.

"Whoa Anika, stop for a sec." Jerrod said, "Your Mom is alive?"

Anika stopped running and walked back to where AJ and Jarrod had stopped. They were just staring at her. AJ gave his cousin a big hug. Jerrod was next, but he also gave her a kiss on the forehead. Anika was deeply in love with Jarrod and he was deeply in love with her. They never consummated the relationship because she was not ready. He didn't care, he loved her so much and respected her. He grew up without his actual parents, but the House of Randor loved him as one of their own. He always wondered where he came from and who his parents where. Did he look like his Mother or did he look like his Father? At that moment that was not on his mind. What was on his mind that his girlfriend could possibly get her Mom back. He also was planning on asking Captain Seahawk, Prince Adam, and King Randor for Anika's hand in marriage. He had it on his mind for the last year and a half.

"I know. I was in shock when I saw the image." Anika said.

"Do you know what this means Anika?" AJ asked excitedly. "This means your Mom will be possibly home for your birthday, Christmas, and your Mom and my Dad's birthday."

"Yeah that would be wonderful, if it is true and if we can get her home in time." Anika replied.

"You know Grampa is going to do everything to get her back. Hordak won't get away with this." AJ said.

"We need to hurry. I know how your Grampa is and I am sure he is waiting on us." Jarrod said.

They ran as fast as they could to the Royal Chambers. Anika was the first one in and she saw most of her family and the leaders of the Great Rebellion. The all turned around to see the Anika, AJ, and Jerrod. Anika saw her father standing next to her Aunt Teela talking to her.

"Dad!" Anika exclaimed as she ran into his arms. Captain Seahawk picked her up and swung her around in a big hug.

"Oh my beautiful Princess." Seahawk said to his daughter.

"Is it true?" Anika asked.

"I believe so. For years Hordak has been moving her around and then onto Horde World. This is the first time there has been a glimpse of her. We just need to figure where she is. We are going to get your Mother back." Seahawk said with assurity.

"Anika, I have my Guards looking in all villages near Fright Zone." Queen Angella said as she came to give Anika a hug. "We will find her."

"I am creating devices to scan areas we normally can see, like hidden caves and secret passages." Man-at-Arms said.

Man-at-Arms, or Uncle Duncan to Anika, was like the Sorceress in how he treated her. She was more like a Granddaughter then a Princess. She loved him dearly and loved spending hours helping him in his workshop. Jerrod, AJ, and Amanda helped as well. All four were so close. Duncan was so proud when Amanda when she decided to become the next Sorceress. The whole family saw a strong bond between the Sorceress and Duncan. They were very much in love with each other and he made it point to go to Greyskull as much as possible. He respected her as Teala's Mother, and as AJ and Amanda's Grandmother. He knew Teala's biological father a long time ago and honored him by raising his daughter as his own.

"I am going to help, Anika." Jerrod said.

"Yes. Jerrod I will need a lot of help." Man-at-Arms said.

"You have it."

"I want to help too." A thunderous voice said behind Anika.

Anika could feel her rage rising. She knew that voice. He was the reason her mother went missing and he was the reason she was went so long without Adora in her life. Anika always blamed He-Man for her mother's disappearance. She, also, blamed She-Ra as well. They never rescued Adora from Hordak. They said they would bring her home. Anika spun around to confront He-Man.

"We don't need your help! You have done enough damage. I can find her myself." Anika screamed at He-Man.

"Please, Anika, listen to me. Adam asked for me to help. He is worried that you will go and hurt yourself or worse, get yourself killed trying to rescue Adora."

While the argument ensued, Teala snuck out of the room. She reached under her belt and grabbed a pearl. She threw it on the grown and purple and gold smoke started to rise and once it cleared she had transformed. She walked to a full length mirror in the hallway to check. The reflection was not of her but of She-Ra. Her Mother had created the pearls once Adora had been captured. Even though the Sword of Protection had been recovered the powers locked inside had not been destined for Teala. So that there was no way for Skeletor and for Hordak to figure out the Twin's secret identities the Sorceress created the pearls for Teala to use. Teala would look like She-Ra, sounded like her, but would not have her strength or her powers. The Spirit of Greyskull was able to transfer the magic that changed Spirit to Swiftwind to He-Man's Sword of Protection. He would be able to change Spirit if needed.

Teala hated how Anika feels about She-Ra and wish she could have told Anika the truth. She walked into the Chambers ready to take anything that was hurled at her.

"Anika, He-Man and I only wanted to help." She said gently.

"You. Why should we take any help from you or from him. Both of you are supposed to have been my Mother's friends and was supposed to have got her out of trouble. Because of the both of you I haven't had my Mom for sixteen years."

"Please listen to us. We want to help. We want to make it right and your Mom would have not wanted it this way." He-Man replied.

In a fit of rage, Anika swung to hit He-Man in the face. He-Man grabbed her wrist. Anika's eyes widened and all of a sudden the flashbacks came, she saw her Mother's face and heard the words "For the Honor…". She stared at him for a moment and he let go of her wrist. She looked around at everyone with a scared look on her face. Madam Razz walked over to her and held her hand.

"Deary, let me help you." Madam said.

She could see that the memories were becoming stronger and the time to reveal the truth. It was time for Anika to meet her destiny.

She looked at Queen Angella, Glimmer, Bow, King Micah, Kowl, and Frosta. "Can you please meet us in hallway. He-Man, She-Ra could you please find Prince Adam and Princess Teela. I think it is time for family and the Rebellion to handle this. It is very stressful on Anika and it would be in the best interest for He-Man and She-Ra to stay out of in until Anika says otherwise."

The doors to the balcony opened and a Hawk and Eagle flew in. They both transformed, the Hawk into the Sorceress and the Eagle into Amanda. Amanda walked over and hugged her cousin. He-Man and She-Ra both said their goodbyes and walked out.

"We heard about Aunt Adora. We need to be ready because once the Horde finds out we know I am sure Shadow Weaver will have some spells she will want to try out." Amanda said.

"We need to act fast and launch the Plan we had devised when the time come." The Sorceress said.

"What plan was that?" Anika asked.

"The plan to move Brightmoon, Misticore, and the Crystal Castle to Eternia." The Sorceress Replied.

Chapter 4

"Move Brightmoon, Mysticore, and the Crystal Castle?" Anika replied.

"Yes it will take a lot of magic. We planned it for when Adora was rescued. We figured Hordak, Horde Prime, and Shadoweaver would want to retaliate and try to go after the three most powerful castles in all of Etheria." Orko moved in from of Anika.

"Most of the Etherians were moved to Eternia, but there are some that stayed behind. We will need to evacuate them. The Castles Mysticore and Brightmoon will be placed at New Brightmoon and New Mysticore. The Crystal Castle will be placed not too far from Greyskull. It will take the combined powers of myself, Amanda, The Spirit of Greyskull, Castaspella, Madam Razz, and Orko." The Sorceress said.

"But before we plan on getting my Mom out, right." Anika asked.

"Yes, that will be first and foremost, but while Hordak is distracted with our rescue attempt we will be evacuating villiagers." Queen Marlena replied.

Adam and Teela walked into the room. They both went over and hugged their children and Anika. Teala went over and hugged Jerrod. Adam shook his hand and patted him on the back.

"I think we need to go into the dining hall, sit have lunch, and formulate a plan to get Adora back." Queen Marlena said to her family.

"I think that would be wise Marlena." said the Sorceress.

The Royal Family, the Sorceress, and the Leaders of the Great Rebellion met in the hallway. They worked their way down to the Dining Hall. The kitchen staff had placed addition seats and place setting at the long table. King Randor and Queen Marlena at the Head of the Table and Queen Angella and King Micah on the other. Not only were the two houses great friends but an agreement was made that if either of the Houses was to fall, the other would take over in Ruling. Glimmer sat next to Anika. She took Anika's hand and squeezed it. Glimmer and Adora were the best of friends and she loved Anika like she was her own.

Glimmer and Bow had been married one year less then Anika's parents. They had a son by the name of Quill who was twenty. He was good with the cross bow and with the compound bow like his father. He had deep dark brown eyes, was about six feet tall, and had his Mother's soft pink hair and magical powers.

"Where is Quill?" Anika asked Glimmer.

"He is back on Etheria. He is waiting with the Guard until I let him know what is going on. We figured that the evacuation would take place and he wanted to help." Glimmer said. "He is very happy about the news."

"I am hoping I can join him on Etheria. I want to be the one to find her." Anika said in a whisper.

"Anika! No we can't risk losing you too." Glimmer said sternly

"Aunt Glimmer, I know how you feel but I have to find her."

There was a flash of light in the room and Castaspella appeared. She walked over and sat next to the Sorceress and Amanda. A long time ago, years before Anika was born and before Adam and Adora had reveal themselves as He-Man and She-Ra to their family and a few of the close personal friends, Castaspella had taken over as Enchantress of the Crystal Castle. The previous being Light Hope had passed away after eons of being the castle's ward.

"I am sorry for being late. Amanda, thank you for letting me know about this meeting. Anika, I am so happy to find out your Mother is alive. I promise we will bring her home." Castaspella said with a smile.

Anika loved Castaspella. When she was little her Uncle would take her to New Mysticore to visit so she could visit and listen to stories about her mom. Castaspella would spend hours watching over the little girl and showing her magic spells and tricks.

King Randor and King Micah stood up the summon the beginning of the meeting. Maps had been rolled up and placed on the table and everyone received their food. For hours they spent pouring over maps of Brightmoon, the Fright Zone, and all of Etheria. Drinks had been repoured, food replenished. Anika sat back in her chair and rubbed her temples. Then it hit her. They were missing one place.

"We are missing a map of Horror Hall." She said.

"We don't have a map of that. There isn't one." Bow said.

"I think I can get one drawn up and I think I know at least two people who can help." She replied.

"Who dearie." Madam Razz replied.

"Catra, Skeletor, or both." Anika said with a stone face. "Skeletor and I have formed somewhat of a friendship while he has been in lock up in the dungeon while we play Checkers. Catra and Pretty Kitty run the store next to the Salon I work in. If I can't get anything out of Skeletor, I know Catra will be willing to help me draw up a map. She owes Mom her life and the life of Kitty."

"I really wish you would not visit Skeletor in the dungeons. You never know what he can do." Randor said sternly.

"Randor, as long as Skeletor has the cuffs on that Castaspella and I placed spells on to hinder his magic he should not be a problem." Sorceress said. "Anika is right, we need to get a drawing of Horror Hall."

"I have to go to the Market tonight and check my appointments for the week and let Elaine know I will need to take some time off. I can go to Catra's shop and speak with her. Grampa, Uncle Adam, and Frosta would you go with me?" Anika said.

"Yes." Said all three at the same time.

"Ok I need to prepare and get a few things. I have some arrows that need sharpening and my sword. Going to Blackie's to do so will be on the list. I should take him my cutting shears as well. I will meet you in an hour." Anika said.

They nodded in agreement and as Anika starting walking towards her room, the Sorceress stopped her.

"Can I walk with you." She asked. " I have a question and you have the answer."

"Yes, sure. Don't you have to be back to Greyskull? I know holding this form for so long is not good outside the castle."

"Yes. I need to be back soon. Because I rarely take this form outside of the Castle, I can hold it longer. Plus the Spirit knew this meeting was important. I was wondering, if you still have your mother's bag that she sent with you when you first escaped Etheria?" the Sorceress asked.

"Yes. It was placed in my closet by Gramma and I never touched it other than to move it. I never even took the contents out." Anika replied.

"Interesting. May I have it? I might be able to use some magic to help find your mother. The contents might give me an idea how to locate Adora."

"Yes come with me to my room. I will get it for you." Anika said.

The two women walked to Anika's room in silence. As the door slid open, there was Layla and Cringer laying on her bed. They opened their eyes and quickly shut them.

"When did you two sneak off?" Anika asked with a giggle.

"Oh that meeting was boring. Plus it was Layla's nap time. I have to be a good father your know." Cringer said.

"Mmmhmmm good excuse to take a nap." Anika snorted. "Auntie T, I will be right back and I will get my things and the bag."

Anika grabbed her magnetic holster straps. She slid them on like a backpack while looking for the bag. She found the bag tucked in corner with items still in it. She never wanted to look inside, she was scared to look inside. She grabbed her black leather hooded jacket. She went to get her bow, quill with a few arrows and sword but she realized she left it in her Grandfather's study. She walked out and handed the bag to the Sorceress. The Sorceress opened the bag. She pulled out a brown teddy bear that Anika's father had given to her.

"Bear Bear. I thought I lost him." Anika said as the Sorceress handed him to her. She smiled and hugged the bear. She walked over to her night stand and sat him on there. She planned on cuddling with him when she got home. Layla and Cringer started to arouse again. Cringer got off the bed once he realized he recognized the bag.

The Sorceress looked again and pulled out a Diamond. All of a sudden memories started flooding again. Anika saw herself being put on Spirit and her Mother getting ready to send her off. She could hear her own voice screaming for her Mother. All of a sudden she heard the words again.

"For the Honor of Greyskull!"

She never heard them before in full but this time it make her eyes open wide. The Sorceress place her hands on her and said a small incantation. She then pulled Anika into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Anika, you need to come to Greyskull tomorrow afternoon. I can help you get rid of this and figure things out. Your memories are telling you something and you need to let them lead you to the right path."

"I promise I will come to Greyskull tomorrow, but tonight I get some info from Catra and tomorrow morning I will see what I can get out of Skeletor." Anika said.

The Sorceress changed into Zoar the Hawk and flew out of Anika's bedroom. Layla was fully awake and so was Cringer.

"Well you two, are you feeling like going on an adventure? There could be steaks involved. I am sure Frida might have some extra's." Anika said enticing them.

"Well Layla, what do you think?" Cringer said to the Wolf.

"I say let's go!"

Anika, Cringer, and Layla left her room and walked down the hall. King Randor, Adam, and Frosta were already waiting for them. King Randor had her bag, quill, bow, and sword in his arms. Anika turned on the magnetized harness and the quill, bow, and sheath for her sword attached themselves to her back. It was one of her favorite gifts that Man-at-Arms has given to her. She rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a set of knives and slid them into the sides of her boot where there was a pocket made specifically for them. Adam had a brown coat with a hood on and his sword. King Randor also had a brown hooded jacket and a long staff. Frosta had on a long hooded cloak.

"Anika, do you think you are over prepared?" Randor asked.

"Even though you are my Grandfather, you are still the King, and as both I am determined to keep you protected." Anika said.

"Well then I feel very protected."

Chapter 5

They were just getting ready to walk out of the Palace when they heard running. Around the corner came Captain Seahawk. He was running up towards them motioning for them to wait a second.

"Hey Dad, what's going on?"

"I was wondering if can come with you. I have an idea I want to run past you, your Grandfather, Frosta, and Uncle." Seahawk said.

"Absolutely, I am so sorry not to put you with this group. Can you forgive me?"

"Honey, I absolutely forgive you. I know these sixteen years have not been easy and now you have a ton of information coming to you all at once. I am so proud in how you are handling everything." Seahawk beamed.

" Well, let's get going. Layla! Cringer! We are leaving." Anika said.

Cringer and Layla padded over. Layla then rubbed up against Seahawk's leg and he reached down and scratched her ears. The group left the Palace and walked into the city of Eternos and walked towards the Market. It was Market night and most of the shops and tents were open for business. The first stop they made was to Blackie's Black Smithing Services. He was known to be the best in Blacksmith in all of Eternia. If you needed something made, he could probably make it. Blackie's family has been taking care of the House of Randor's Swords and other weapon's needs for many generations. When Man-at-Arms needed metal casings for freeze ray guns and cannons he always went to Blackie. Anika walked towards the giant tent that was in front of the small building where Blackie did all of his work.

"Hey Blackie! Are you around?" Anika said.

An older gentleman with grey hair, about five foot eleven in stature, Hazel eyes, and hands dirty from the day's work came walking towards the front. He smiled at her.

"Anika, my Princess. Good to see you. Ah, and I see you brought family and friends. King Randor, Prince Adam, Captain Seahawk, good to see you all, and who is this beautiful lady that is with you?" Blackie said nodding to Frosta.

"This is Frosta, one of the leaders of the Rebellion and a good friend of the family." Anika said.

"Please to meet you Frosta."

"The honor is mine Mr. Blackie." Frosta said.

Once Frosta said honor, that word lingered in Anika's head. She shook it off and kept on the task at hand.

"Blackie, I was wondering if you could sharpen a few items for us. My sword, Grampa's, my arrows need it too. Would that be too much work for you?" Anika asked.

"Not a problem. It will only take me an hour to do, less if the boys help. Berg! Aramis! Can you come out hear boys?" Blackie said.

Two boys no older than seventeen came out. Both of them were on the shorter side and looked like their father only with dark brown hair. Their hands were also dirty with work. They took a look at the swords and arrows and shook their heads that they could do it and it would be done quickly.

"Oh I forgot to get my shears from the salon. I have to run across the street and get them. Would it be too much trouble?" Anika asked.

"Not at all Princess." Blackie said.

Anika walked across the street with Layla. She went into Elaine's to get her shears.

"Hi Elaine. I came to get my shears for sharpening and to let you-" Anika said as she walked past Elaine who was at her counter working on some papers.

"To say you will be needing time off my dear. I saw you coming into the market in your battle gear. I know something is up." Elaine cut in.

"They found Mom." Anika said.

"My dear, take all the time you need." Elaine beamed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Did you tell Catra?" Elaine asked.

"Not yet. She is my next stop. I am going to need her help in some mapping."

Elaine gave Layla half her sandwich she had on her counter. Elaine had a soft spot for Layla. She scratched Layla's ears.

"Layla, what do you say?" Anika said.

"Thank you." She said with a mouthful.

"Anika, you are a Princess and a protector first. I knew that when I hired you. I am so proud of the young lady you have become. I knew the daughter of Adora would do well in the world. You will find her, I know it." Elaine said with a twinkle in her eye.

Anika and Layla left and started walking back to Blackie's. She knew that this was going to be a big rescue and she had the plan built into her head what she wanted to do. Her father leaning against a wall attached to Blackie's building.

"Hey, that was quick. You have a second to talk. I wanted to go over my idea to get your Mother home." Seahawk said.

"Yes. One second. Let me had Aramis my shears and I can talk." Anika said as she went into the tent and came back out.

"Ok what were you thinking Dad?'

"Well I was thinking of taking the Solar and being transport when we finally get a hold of your mother. I am sure you will be part of it, but to keep you safe I want you to be on the ship with me and your Uncle Sven. We will need your help and it will be just him and I. I don't want to have too big of a crew. Your Grampa Falcon said we can use the island as a hide out. It was part of the plan before only the difference from all the other attempts is that you're an adult. You are thinking of things that we normally never thought of. Plus I believe you will play a big part in her rescue." The Captain said.

"Good idea. You already spoke with Grampa Falcon? How is he? Is he alright?" Anika said.

Before Seahawk could answer Layla noticed that Catra's tent lights were dimming. With her strong wolf eyes she could see the tent down the street. She got up and pawed at Anika's leg gently.

"Anika, if you want to talk to Catra you might want to get going. It looks like she is closing her shop." Layla said.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. Dad do you want to come with us?"

"Yes. I really want to see how much Catra has turned her life around. I hope she is not lying and will be able to help us." Seahawk said.

The walked their way down to Catra's shop. Catra and Pretty Kitty were folding close and packing them into boxes. They were slowing dimming lights, Kitty looked up and smiled when she saw Anika coming closer. Kitty is sixteen years old, five foot eight, slim like her mother, she was beautiful with long pink hair and soft grey eyes. She was wearing a pink and silver halter top with matching pink pants, and tall silver boots that reached up to her thighs. Kitty looked to Anika like a big sister and Anika looked at Kitty like a little sister.

"Anika, hey what's going on. You normally visit during the day when you are at work." Kitty said.

"Yeah, I know. Is your Mom around, I need to talk to her and it's really serious." Anika said.

"It must be. You're in your gear and you have your Dad with you. Hi, Captian Seahawk."

"Kitty, how are you doing? It's been a while since I have last seen you. In fact Anika was babysitting you while your Mom worked." Seahawk said.

"Rarrrr, Seahawk, Anika, how can I help you?" Catra said as she walked into the tent. She was tall, just above Kitty, long dark hair and deep green eyes. She was wearing a long read dress, long ago shedding her Horde uniform.

"Catra, we need your help. It's about Adora. The Rebellion spotted her while Horde troopers where transporting her. We think she might be held up in Horror Hall." Seahawk said.

Anika could see the tense body movement between her father and Catra. Even though Catra had long left the Horde, in each other's mind's they could still see enemies. Old habits were hard to shake.

"We have a map on every location but Horror Hall. I figured since you are so familiar you could sketch us something." Anika said.

"Yesss. I think I can help you in that aspect and there is another location you might want to check as well. It will take a bit, I can draw those locations for you. Why don't you come into the apartment and have some soup with us." Catra said.

"Yes. Thank you, that would be nice. Kitty, my Uncle, Grampa, and Frosta are down at Blackie's, could you go get them for us. I have a feeling this could take a while." Anika said to Pretty Kitty.

"Sure, not a problem." Pretty Kitty said. She knew this was going to be an interesting night if the King and Prince will be there with one of the Leaders of the Rebellion.

She walked out of the tent and passed Layla, who was sitting near the opening.

"Layla go inside, my Mom has some left over chicken from making soup. I am sure she will give you some." Kitty said to the wolf.

"Yum chicken." Layla said as she disappeared into the tent.

Within a few moments, the rest of the group joined Seahawk and Anika in the tent. They worked their way up to Catra and Pretty Kitty's small apartment. It was small, had two bedrooms, a bathroom, small kitchen, and small living room. Just enough for two people. They all huddled around the table except Pretty Kitty who was getting bowl of soup together. She walked back and forth bring bowls to everyone. Once she was done she walked back over to her Mom and Anika who was in deep discussion about Horror Hall. Kitty only knew bits and pieces, even though she was born on Etheria she grew up on Eternia in the city of Eternos. Her mother would tell her stories of the past. Catra wanted her daughter to know the truth on who she was in the past.

"Anika, it is too dangerous for you to go to Horror Hall. Even if Adorrra was there, Shadow Weaver would not let you take her easily and probably placed layers of spells on her. When your Mother was Force Captain, Weaver placed a spell on her to make her susceptible to Hordak's commands. It took He-Man to make her realize she was under Weaver's control. Your Mother would not want you go into that dark place. It will consume you and change you. If Shadow Weaver ever got a hold of you she could use you to make your Mother do terrible things. I know how to get in, I should be the one to get Adorrra. I owe her that much." Catra said.

"Catra, I know in my heart my wife trusted you in the end. I can't though, you and I have a long history of being adversaries. How do I know you won't turn and let Hordak know we are coming." Seahawk said sternly.

"Seahawk, I know you can't trust me. I understand that and all I need is the trust of Anika and Adorrra. I promised Adorrra that I would watch over Anika. I did not promise you. It would be hard for you, Adam, and Randor here to understand that your wife and I grew up like sisters. Yes for years we had a fall out and were pitted against each other. In the end, I was able to get my sister back."

"Enough!" Randor bellowed. "We need to get this plan into action to get my daughter back. Catra, I am going to place trust that you truly care about Adora and that you want her back home. Can you please draw up and sketch of Horror Hall?"

Catra sketched what she could remember. She also included a sketch of her old cave where she would interrogate rebels. She wrote down in detail some of the areas that someone could sneak in and make their way down to Shadow Weaver's cages and dungeon area.

"Catra, thank you. I know my sister, I'm sorry, our sister will be appreciative once we get he out." Adam said.

As they were getting ready to leave, there was an explosion outside on the street. They all ran to the windows overlooking the street. They could see Beastman and Grizzlor walking onto the streets along with Shadowbeasts and Horde troopers. Citizens and business owners were all running for their lives. Palace guards were running in to protect people.

"Well now we know who Beastman is aligning himself with." Adam said.

Chapter 6

"I will go ahead and see if I can slow them down." Said Frosta. "Grizzlor and I have some catching up to do."

Frosta opened up the door and started spraying an ice path that she moved across. Working her way down she started spraying Horde Troopers in place with ice. King Randor handed Anika her quill full of freshly sharpened arrows. Adam handed her sword. Their hands connected and she saw flashes of her Uncle then to He-Man and back again. She stared at him for a moment and then shook it off. Once she got herself situated she was ready to go.

"Catra, do you have a way out. I know you and Kitty are wanted." Adam said.

"Yesss. We have an escape route in place for times like this. We will go out to the woods and come back when it is clear." Catra said as she moved over to a chest.

She opened up the chest and removed her cat mask and her daughters. Both slipped them on and turned into a purple panther and a pink panther.

"Layla, come here." Anika said.

The wolf moved over to her. Anika crouched down and started stroking her head.

"Layla, I need you to go with them and watch their backs. I don't want anything to happen. I know you know the woods well. Can you do this for me?"

"Yes. I would rather go with them then stick around for the excitement. I will double back and go to the back of the palace into Man-at-Arms work area." Layla said.

"Good. When you go back home, please make sure Gramma and everyone else is ok." Anika said and she leaned down and kissed the wolf's head.

The two large cats and Layla made their way out the back and past the city limits. Anika heard Layla's howl. King Randor, Adam, Cringer, and Anika made their way down to the tent. Randor and Adam drew their swords and Anika got her bow and arrow ready. They made their way out and started to work on the Horde Troopers. They were taking them out one by one. The streets was riddle with fires and destroyed tents and booths. Anika made her way over the Elaine's salon. She wanted to check on her. She could hear sky sleds flying over and could see her Aunt Teala and Uncle Duncan fly over. As she made her way to the door of the salon, a large explosion came out of the building. The shock threw Anika clear across the street. She felt her head hit the pavement and then two hands grab her straps and pull her away. Her eyes opened and she saw Adam pulling her into an alleyway. Her eyes closed and there was ringing in her ears. As the ringing subsided and she was able to get quick glimpses, she could see her Uncle standing away from her and looking around. She could see Cringer not too far from her cowering , and then all of a sudden she saw her Uncle lift his sword into the air. She could feel current being pulled towards him.

"BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL!"

" _oh shit, oh shit, I am not seeing this. I am hallucinating. Get it together Anika."_ Anika thought.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" Anika heard as she saw her Uncle change into He-Man and then Cringer into Battle Cat.

She stood up and stared hard at her Uncle. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her Uncle, Adam, Prince of Eternia, was also He-Man, the strongest man on all Eternia, a man that she was so angry at for so long.

"Um, He-Man, turn around." Battle Cat said as he was looking at Anika.

He-Man turned around to see Anika staring at him.

"Anika, I didn't want you to find out this way." He said.

Anika's eyes shifted to the Horde Trooper that was getting ready to attack. She made a run towards He-Man and then flipped over him. Her sword in her left hand and bow in the right. She swung with her right hitting the robotic trooper with her bow and then came down with her blade removing his head. She turned and looked at He-Man then back to Cringer. She then hugged her Uncle tightly.

"We can talk later. We need to move and get these people safe and get Beast and Grizzlor out of here." Anika said.

Anika and He-Man moved quickly. Anika made her way over to the salon. She found Elaine standing outside her salon in disbelief and covered in dirt. She was shaking and sobbing over her business being gone.

"Elaine! By the Acients, I am so glad you are alive." Anika said.

"I was in the basement when the salon blew, underneath the stairs. The cement protected me. Anika, you are bleeding. Are you ok?" Elaine asked.

"Yes, it's just some cuts. I want you to go to Catra's apartment and go out through the back. Catra and Pretty Kitty are in the woods with Layla. You will be safe with them out there."

Anika escorted Elaine to the back of Catra's apartment. On the walk over Beastman surprised them. Anika took a protective stance between Elaine and Beastman.

"Ah Hordak will be happy that I captured Princess Adora's daughter. You two can then share a cell and have a little family reunion." Beastman said.

Anika realized that Beastman was confirming what she thought all along, Adora was alive. All of a sudden she heard the roar of a tiger and Battle Cat got between her and Beastman. She could hear movement coming from behind Beastman and Jerrod showed himself. He had a blaster pointed at Beastman.

"Let them go." Jerrod said.

"I don't think so. In fact I think you will make a nice slave for Hordak." Beastman said as he lunged towards Jerrod.

Jerrod struggled with Beastman and his blaster went off and the ray bounced off Battle Cat's seat and hit Anika in the chest. Anika fell to the ground. Jerrod in a fit of rage broke away from Beast Man. In the back ground you could hear yelling. Frosta sent Grizzlor over the City of Eternos wall in a huge snowball. Jerrod looked around in his rage, he felt power surge within him and his eyes flashed. All he can see was Anika laying there not moving, and his hands started to flame with magic. The large boulders that was left from the building blowing up started to lift. He felt that he needed them to hit Beastman and they moved towards him. One of the boulders moved and hit Beastman in the center of his body sending him over the wall. Jerrod saw there was area of the Market on fire. He wished for it to rain so that it would put the fires out. Dark storm started to brew above them. Battle Cat was standing over Anika shielding her as Elaine held the girls head in her lap. Elaine looked at Jerrod with sadness in her eyes.

"Is, is she dead." Jerrod said.

"No but she is barely breathing." Elaine said.

He-Man walked over with Teala. He saw his niece on the ground.

"What happened?" He said.

"I, I don't know. I felt this power come within me and it lashed out. Please save her. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I love her more than anything on Eternia."

"He-Man, she is breath but very faint. Please, do what you can to help her." Elaine said as she stroked Anika's hair.

He-Man picked her up and walked towards Battle Cat. Teala held up Anika while He-Man got onto Battle Cat. He-Man then picked up Anika and put her in the seat with him and steadied her against him. Teala then turned to Jerrod.

"Jerrod, I need you to go back to the Palace and make sure everyone got back safely and that the Queen is ok." Teala said. "Don't worry Jerrod, I will talk to my Mother and see if she can help you. I need you to stay calm. Anika will be ok."

"Yes, ma'am. Would you please let me know when she regains consciousness."

"You bet."

Teala started to head back to the Palace. Jerrod was following when an older woman walked out from a tented stand that sold blankets and other textiles. She walked over to Jerrod.

"My boy are you ok?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes ma'am. I am more worried about my girlfriend. She was hurt in a fight and it was my fault." Jerrod said with sadness in his eyes.

"Ah, the Princess Anika. I have seen you two together before in the Market shopping. You two look very happy. After the way I have seen her fight, I can tell she is strong. I have been around these parts for years and I know anyone from the House of Randor are strong fighters. She will be ok, I believe it so. My boy, what is your name? My name is Lynnia." The old woman said.

"Lynnia. Nice to meet you under these circumstances. My name is Jerrod."

"Jerrod. When all the dust has settled. Please would you come see this old woman and help her out with her stand?" the old woman said.

"Yes sure. I will come back tomorrow. Thank you for checking on me." Jerrod said.

"I pray to the Ancients that the Princess will be ok." Lynnia said.

"Thank you, I must get back to the palace." Jerrod said as he started to head back.

As Lynnia went back into her stand, she started to change. A younger woman with violet eyes took form replacing the old woman. Evil-lyn watched her son walk to the Palace.

She thought _"My son, so much I want to tell, but because of my past, there will be things you may never know."_


End file.
